It is well known to provide a clutch actuation system on vehicles for actuating the clutch of the vehicle in response to the actuation of a clutch pedal in the vehicle cab. Commonly known clutch actuation systems typically have a mechanical linkage mechanism, a clutch cable, a hydraulic system, or some combination thereof to translate the clutch pedal actuation to actuation of the clutch lever on the clutch housing. But, many of these commonly known clutch actuation systems have disadvantages in their design. For example, clutch actuation systems are often difficult to adjust when the adjustment points are located inside the cab under the dash or below the cab next to the transmission because it is difficult to access such adjustment points. Thus, a need exists for a clutch actuation system that has easily accessible adjustment points.
Also, many clutch actuation systems have unprotected linkages or other moving parts that are exposed to the environment in the engine compartment or below the cab. Such exposed parts may require frequent lubrication to prolong the life and maintain the functionality of the clutch actuation system. Hence, there is a need for a clutch actuation system that has sealed components and a limited number of moving parts that are exposed to the environment outside the cab.
Some clutch actuation systems that use linkage mechanisms typically do not provide a modular design that can be used for a variety of different vehicles or a variety of different transmissions. Thus, a need exists for a clutch actuation system that provides a modular design capable of use on a variety of vehicles or with a variety of transmissions.
Clutch actuation systems that use only mechanical linkages often translate vibrations from the transmission to the vehicle cab via the linkages. It is desirable to isolate the vehicle cab from vibrations to provide comfort for the vehicle occupants. Therefore, a need exists for a clutch actuation system that translates little or no vibrations of the transmission to the vehicle cab.